


Yellow to Red

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: The bike thrummed between his legs, impatient energy mirrored by the man astride it. One foot poised above the gear shift, the other pressed to the asphalt. The light was taking forever to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the theme: signs. Prompt: "Yellow light: proceed with caution."

The bike thrummed between his legs, impatient energy mirrored by the man astride it. One foot poised above the gear shift, the other pressed to the asphalt. The light was taking forever to change. It was tempting to cut into the bicycle lane and make his turn but pedestrians were still crossing, and legally at that. Bending the rules was part of his lifestyle but not when it would come to harm someone else.

The pedestrian crossing finally changed to the flashing red-hand after a mother started across the street with two young girls. The sunny day – the reason why he unleashed his bike from the storage garage in the first place, meant that the girls had sunhats on, flopping in the breeze. At least one girl wore hers, the other had hers too far back on her head that it was primarily perched on her backpack. With another breeze her hat slid off entirely, unnoticed by the family who made it to the opposite curb.

The businessman who ought to have been waiting on the curb hesitated, noticing that the family was walking down the sidewalk unawares. Instead he darted into the walkway, stooping down to scoop up the hat.

Black suit on black tar.

Green light turned to yellow.

Forgoing all caution the car waiting for his left turn gunned it in the tiny gap between yellow and red.

Kylo was a second too late, the car striking him on the shoulder, driving him face first to the ground. He let his bike clatter to the ground, fast enough to drag the businessman out of further harm’s way.

The car sped down the street despite people yelling. Kylo registered phones whipping out, flashes of light trying to catch any last fleeting image. Someone else was yelling that she was calling 911. 

Yanking off his helmet he started to lay his hands on the man’s shoulder, pausing when he heard the pained moan. Instead, fingers twitching uncertainly, he leaned in to be heard over the crowd while still trying to be quiet. “Can I move you?”

The man started to shake his head, aborted it with choked words and breath. Wincing seemed to make the blood that trickled down his forehead run thicker. “No, my shoulder, it’s--” Trying to push up with his good arm only caused more discomfort, another bitten off wail. “Might be broken?”

Running his leather clad fingers through his hair Kylo grimaced. “Shit.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” the man asked, trying to smile through his pain.

Placing his hand on his head, trying to still him from moving too much, Kylo wondered how much caution he should be using, to not overstep his limited knowledge of injury treatment, to not stroke fingers through the red strands.


End file.
